Letters From the Other Side
by Errie Wyvern
Summary: The X-Men write to people you wouldn't expect after they die.
1. Jean to Storm

It really had to end this way, you know. I had to die. And I wanted it. Oh, how I wanted it.  
  
I stayed at the mansion only because of Scott, you see. He needed me. He needed me to   
keep in control, give him an anchor for his balance. And that was me.  
  
The reason I lusted after Logan, I suppose, was the little streak in me that wanted freedom.   
Needed it. As much as Scott needed me. And now I have this freedom. There is nothing to   
hold me back. No wings, no gravity, no nothing. Only my soul, floating through space.  
  
I know that this letter isn't that long, but there isn't that much to say. I'm happy here,   
with my newfound freedom. But I still miss you.  
  
Maybe, Ororo, when you die, we can be free together.  
  
~Jean Grey~  



	2. Ororo to Sabretooth

I lusted after you. I never loved you, or maybe a small wild part fell for you the first time   
I saw you. But I did want you.   
  
And now, as I fly with Jean in eternal freedom, I can't help but wonder about you. What you   
are doing, and who you are killing. If you heard about my death and felt a small amount of   
remorse. If the animal in you came out in grief, and you massacered that day.   
  
You might know about how I died. I know that you can't possibly know. I died in my own way.   
Not in a blaze of glory or shame, but a silent way, in a field, surrounded by the nature that   
I loved for so long. I had the virus. I was the only one, and it died with me as a drank the   
hemlock.  
  
Sabretooth, I know that a tiny portion of you felt love for me. And for that one moment of   
caring, you will be granted entance into heaven. And then you can join me, and we can be free   
for a short while.  
  
Storm  



	3. Charles to Cyclops

Scott-  
  
You were my first student, and the role model for every child in that school. You made me   
pround, and you gave me hope that we could win. But now that the war has come, and I have   
died, I know that we can't win. We never could. They outnumbered us my billions. But in the   
future, when their own children are mutants, they will be forced to accept us. There was much   
left unsaid between us, and I think you already know that. No words need spoken. I know. And   
I forgive you for it.  
  
-Charles 


	4. Scott to Rogue

I don't have the faintest reason I'm writing to you. You were my student, and a very good one.   
People would think that I'd be writing to Jean. Surprise, surprise.  
  
Jean doesn't matter that much to me now. She drifted off, became closer to Ororo. And so, I   
became closer to you. You intreagued me. Don't get me wrong, I still love Jean with all my   
heart, even after I'm dead. But you... you were there, in a way that she wasn't.  
  
I always had control. I had to have it. Without that precious control, I'd have blown this   
place up by now. But here, I can lose control, and the glasses are gone. I can open my eyes.   
There are many colors here. Some I know, but haven't seen since I put those wretched glasses   
on my face. The sun always shines, and there is no pain. I suppose this is heaven.  
  
But, Rogue, here is the best part. I'm not Cyclops anymore. Here, I am Scott Summers.   
Maybe, just maybe, when you depart the world that you live in, you may join me in eternal color   
and texture, as Marie.  
  
Love,  
Scott  



	5. Marie to Magneto

Eric-  
  
I am writing to you because I have nothing to say to any of the others. Well, I do, but   
nothing as important as what I have to say to you.   
  
You are the one that changed me for good. You changed my outlook on life. With one simple   
touch, you took away my innocence and exposed me to the raw hatred your generation was built   
upon. I was frightened. Wait, I was past frightened into bloody well terriffied. You changed   
the way that I looked at Charles too. I see him as our lover now.  
  
But I am dead, and I can touch here. I live in heaven with Logan, and we visit Scott   
constantly, as he is lonely without Jean. She is off in another heaven, waiting for Storm.   
I thought that you might want to know what happened to the girl whose hair you put two white   
streaks into.   
  
But the really important message I have, is thank you. Thank you for taking away the last   
shreads of the person I was, because if you hadn't, no one else would have. And I needed them   
cast aside like an old shirt. Because I was no longer Marie. You completed my progress as   
Rogue. And you will join us soon enough.  
  
~Marie 


	6. Logan to Mystique

Ahh, the blue bitch. I can call you anything I want now, since I'm dead. Yeah, that's right.   
The fucking asshole who you couldn't off, no matter what you tried, is dead. You may wonder   
how it happened. I won't tell you. Even in death I'm a bastard.  
  
I hav no clue why I'm writing to you. Maybe it's because you were the one who ever posed a   
threat to me. Or maybe it's because you loved that Magneto guy like I loved Marie. Yeah, the   
whelp who you kidnapped all those years ago. The reason I fought you like I did wasn't for me.   
It was for her. I'm sure you would have done the same thing, had there been a change of cast.  
  
I actually think that I'm writing to tell you to love Magneto like you want to. Don't let   
politics or mutations stand in your way. Or anything else, for that matter. I know, this   
sounds out of character. But I'm speaking from the heart. Love him like it was the last day.  
  
-Wolverine 


End file.
